


Unfinished Business

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), First Time, Godfuckingdamnit I should be sleeping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Snogging, Wings, it's almost midnight and I have a shitton of stuff to do tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Demon and Angel are trying a new thing: snogging in the bookshop.That's it, that's the plot.





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506554) by anotherwellkeptsecret. 

> 2019-08-10  
@anotherwellkeptsecret thank you for writing the first part of this and inviting others to continue! Hope you like what I did with it :)
> 
> @ my dear readers: you might wanna read part 1 first (it's really good!!!) but if you don't have tumblr or whatever I think this works well enough as a standalone one-shot.
> 
> Also yes I posted this on tumblr first but couldn't resist to add it to ao3 as well, and of course I had to bring it to 666 words, effectively doubling the wordcount of what I had previously written. Oups?

Aziraphale laughs, breathless, and drags Crowley closer, hands stroking over his back and the newly exposed wings.

Crowley lets out a whimper, and Aziraphale halts his movements. 

"Is this alright?" he whispers, afraid to have caused Crowley any pain, but upon looking at his face he thinks it must have been a sound of pleasure rather than discomfort.

Crowley can only nod. His wings are sensitive to the touch, feathers trembling as Aziraphale's fingers draw through them. He leans his cheek against Aziraphale's, trying not to get overwhelmed, but it is no use.

His sunglasses knock against Aziraphale's nose as Crowley moves back, and he fumbles to get them off, carelessly throwing them to the ground before plastering himself even closer to his angel.

Their lips meet again, and Crowley’s wings envelop them both on their own volition. He is careful not to knock over any of Aziraphale’s books, knowing how much the angel loves them. _Why are they standing pressed against an uncomfortable bookshelf again, anyway?_ The question alone is almost too complicated of a thought right now, and he certainly won't come up with an answer anytime soon.

Aziraphale's hands get more confident in their touches, stroking over his wings, fingers gliding in-between feathers and over the snake-scales on his neck that Crowley apparently is too overwhelmed to keep hidden under more humanlike skin. The demon is almost embarrassed by his loss of control, but Aziraphale keeps touching him, so he can't bring himself to care. It feels so _good_...

He noticed with a jolt that he hasn't been touched this way, this _lovingly_, since, well- since he became what he is. Who would ever touch him this way, except for Aziraphale? Whose touch could he ever even welcome?

No, Crowley doesn't mind the angel's hands gently stroking over the patch of scales, glad to know that Aziraphale accepts him, touches him, without reservations. Loves him, maybe more so than an angel loves everything. 

Aziraphale, in turn, is fascinated by this side of Crowley- all his walls coming down, mental and physical, revealing the true demon underneath that he has gotten so fond of over the millenia. Yes, Crowley is beautiful, inside and out. He will make the demon believe it, too, and if he has to tell him every day for the rest of their existence. It would not be a hardship. 

Their exploring touches are getting more and more urgent, their kisses more passionate, tongues sliding against each other, hands in feathers and clothes and hair-

"Angel!" Crowley gasps as Aziraphale presses a soft thigh between his leather-clad legs. It makes Crowley very, very glad that they are both already making an effort, despite how uncomfortably _tight_ he suddenly feels.

Aziraphale breaks the kiss, moving his head away. Crowley futilely tries to follow his lips with his own, before noticing that the angel is holding him at arm's- well, more like hand's length. Blinking, he tries to focus his eyes on the angel in front of him without appearing all too desperate for more.

Aziraphale tilts his head. "Perhaps we should move this somewhere else, don't you think so, my dear boy?"

Crowley shakes his head, exasperated at how Aziraphale somehow manages to look and sound_ cheeky _while he already feels this debauched and at his mercy. Aziraphale looks at him questioningly, hands still on his back but ready to pull away, and Crowley still changes his movements to a nod.

"Sounds like a good idea, angel" he says, trying to get his breathing back under control. Before he can take a step back and drag Aziraphale with him to sit on the couch, however, Aziraphale takes him by the hand and a moment later, the two of them are standing in Crowley's own bedroom, only inches away from the king sized bed...

Crowley gapes at Aziraphale, completely flabbergasted.

Aziraphale smiles cheekily. "Too fast?"

Instead of an answer, Crowley lets himself fall onto the bed, dragging his angel on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I tried to check whether Crowley still had his glasses on at the end of anotherwellkeptsecret's part bc I didn't remember, and I re-read it like three times but I'm also tired af so I always ended up either getting too caught up in the story to remember what I was looking for, or just scrolling over everything too quickly, so I'm still not sure... But I thiiink I would've probably noticed if anything had been mentioned, so I'm just leaving my version as is for now xD
> 
> Guess this still isn't quite finished yet, but I don't have much time right now- should I give it another go tomorrow or does someone else want to continue writing?  
Leave a comment and I'll let you know if/when I upload more (bookmarks won't work as I'd post more parts, not more chapters, to keep the 666 wordcount thingy)
> 
> If you liked this, you might also enjoy [this Ineffable Husbands series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393198) (20+k, Gen rated, getting together post apocalypse + established relationship ficlets) or [this smutfic series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402348) :)
> 
> Also check out [anotherwellkeptsecret's GOmens art on tumblr](https://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/185715750054/that-feel-when-you-inconveniently-dis-corporate)!
> 
> Kudos and comments sustain me :D


End file.
